internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1930-31 Czechoslovakia season
This was the 1930-31 season in Czechoslovakia: South Bohemia Championship Scores: Pisek 1 - Stadion 0, Pisek 5 - Strakonice 1, Stadion 3 - Strakonice 0 Bohemia Countryside Championship Semifinals Scores: Stadion 4 - Pisek 2, Stadion 1 - Plzen 1, Pisek 1 - Plzen 0 Final *'AC Stadion České Budějovice' 5 - BK Mladá Boleslav 4 Prague/Central Bohemian Championship The group stage was divided into three groups, with the winners advancing to the final tournament. Many results are missing. ;Group games *'LTC Praha' 12 Karlínský team 0 (2-0, 3-0, 7-0) *'LTC Praha' 23 Sparta Praha 1 (11-0, 6-0, 6-1) *'Slavia Praha' 11 I. CLTK Praha 0 (4-0, 3-0, 4-0) *'Slavia Praha' 15 BZK Praha 1 (6-0, 6-0, 3-1) *'Slavia Praha' 8 SK Zbraslav 0 (4-0, 4-0, 0-0) ;Final tournament *'LTC Praha' 16 Slavia Praha 0 (4-0, 5-0, 7-0) *'LTC Praha' 7 CSK Vyšehrad 1907 0 (1-0, 2-0, 4-0) Moravia and Silesia Championship Won by SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč. Czech Championship Stadion qualified by winning the Bohemian Countryside Championship, LTC by winning the Prague/Central Bohemian Championship, and Slavia by winning the Moravia and Silesia Championship. Scores: *'Stadion' - Horácká Slavia Třebíč 9:1 (1:1, 8:0, 0:0) *'LTC' - Stadion 3:2 (0:0, 1:2, 2:0) *'LTC' - Horácká Slavia Třebíč 20:0 (7:0, 5:0, 8:0) Kovarikuv Memorial ;First round *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907' I 3 – VS Praha 0 *'SK Zbraslav' 5 – SK Smíchov 2 *'ČASK Praha' – I.CLTK Praha (Forfeit win for CASK) ;Quarterfinals *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907 II' 5 – SK Zbraslav 4 *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907' I 4 – Karlínský team 2 *'Sokol Vinohrady' 3 - Vyšehrad dor. 1 *'BZK Praha' – ČASK Praha (Forfeit win for BZK) ;Semifinals *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907 II' 8 – Sokol Vinohrady 1 *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907 I' – BZK Praha (Forfeit win for CSK) ;Final *ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 I 2 – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 II 4 Czechoslovak Championship LTC Praha, winner of the Czech Championship, faced Troppauer EV, German Association Championship winners, for the Cup of the President of the Republic TG Masaryk, under the patronage of President Čsl. Red Cross Dr. Alice Masaryk. The match was played in Prague on March 10, 1931. It was also referred to as the "unofficial" Czechoslovak Championship". Troppauer EV had been crowned "unofficial" German Association champions as they had beaten all the ethnic German teams they faced in friendly matches. *'LTC Praha' - Troppauer EV Opava 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) This won LTC Praha the Czechoslovak Championship. *'LTC Praha' roster: Jan Peka, Vojtěch Šimek - Jaroslav Pušbauer, Josef Král, Zbislav Petrs - Jiří Tožička, Josef Maleček, Karel Hromádka, Tomáš Švihovec. Other games Results from the Prager Tagblatt unless otherwise noted. Dates are from the issue of the paper consulted. Unknown date *'SK Prostejov' - Hana Prostejov 24:0 (6:0, 8:0, 10:0) December 30, 1930 Games @Troppau *'Jagerndorfer EV' - DEHG Prag 3:2 (0:1, 1:1, 2:0) *'Troppauer EV' - DEHG Prag 10:0 (3:0, 2:0, 5:0) - TEV goals: Heinz (6), Wolf (3), Dorasil December 31, 1930 *DEHG Prag - SSK Vitkovice 0:2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) January 13, 1931 *DEHG - CSK Vysehrad 5:5 (4:1, 0:2, 1:2) Games @Brunn *B.(?) Sport Brunn - SK Kralovo Pole 0:0 *'Brunner Eislaufverein' - SK Kralovo Pole 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) Games @Ostrava - Described as "Eishockeymeisterschaft von Mahrich-Ostrau" (Moravia-Ostrava Championship) *SK Trinec - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 0:0 *Slovan Mahr-Ostrau - SSK Vitkovice 1:1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1) *SK Trinec - SSK Vitkovice 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) *'Troppauer EV' - Olmutzer EV 18:2 (5:0, 4:0, 9:2) - TEV goals: Dorasil (10), Mattern (5), Heinz (3) @ Olomou *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Slezita Slavia Troppau 11:1 @ Jagerndorf *'Troppauer EV' - Teschener EV 11:0 (2:0, 4:0, 5:0) @ Troppau - source: Silesia January 14, 1931 *'Teschener EV' - SK Trinec 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Teschen January 15, 1931 *'LTC Praha' - SK Kladno 20:0 (6:0, 8:0, 6:0) - Malecek scored nine goals @ Kladno *Troppauer EV - SSK Vitkovice 0:1 - @ Ostrava January 16, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Slezita Slavia Troppau 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) - source: Silesia *'Troppauer EV komb.' - SSK Vitkovice 12:0 (4:0, 1:0, 7:0) @ Troppau - source: Silesia *'Olmutzer EV' - SK Olomouc 7:2 (3:0, 1:1, 3:1) - source: Silesia January 17, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - SSK Vitkovice 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) @ Vitkovice - Moravia-Ostrava Ch. final - source: Silesia January 21, 1931 *'Teschener EV' - SSK Vitkovice 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Vitkovice - source: Silesia January 22, 1931 *'Troppauer EV komb.' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 7:0 (1:0, 4:0, 2:0) @ Troppau - source: Silesia January 23, 1931 *Troppauer EV komb. - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 2:2 (1:0, 1:0, 0:2) @ Mahr-Ostrau - source: Silesia January 26, 1931 *'Troppauer EV Reserves' - Freiwaldauer AC 3:2 (2:1, 0:0, 1:1) @ Freiwaldau - source: Silesia January 27, 1931 *'LTC Praha II' - SK Slavia Praha 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) January 28, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Jagerndorfer EV 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Mahr-Ostrau - source: Silesia *'Reichenberger EV' - DSK Teplitz 7:0 (3:0, 1:0, 3:0) - German Assoc. Championship match - source: Silesia January 29, 1931 *'Teschener EV' - SK Cesky Tesin 10:1 (3:1, 5:0, 2:0) - source: Silesia January 31, 1931 *'Troppauer EV' - Jagerndorfer EV 11:0 (5:0, 2:0, 4:0) - TEV goals: Dorasil (5), Trovati (3), Flachs (2), Wolf *Teschner EV komb. - SK Cesky Tesin 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1) *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - SK Olomouc 2:1 - Championship match February 2, 1931 *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Brunner EV 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *Jagerndofer EV - Brunner EV 3:3 (1:0, 2:1, 0:2) *Slovan Mahr-Ostrau - SK Trinec 1:1 (0:0, 0:0, 1:1) - source: Silesia February 3, 1931 *'SK Trinec' - SK Zilina 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'SK Prostejov' - SK Olomouc 5:0 (2:0, 1:0, 2:0) - Hana Championship match *SK Neuhift - CSS Olomouc 0:0 - Hana Championship match *SK Olomouc - SK Prostejov 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) - Hana Championship match February 5, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - LTC Pilsen 3:0 (0:0, 3:0, 0:0) @ Ostrava February 6, 1931 *Teschener EV - SK Zilina 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) - source: Silesia February 9, 1931 - Narodni politika *'SK Slavia Praha' - AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice 3:1 @ Ceske Budejovice *'SK Slavia Praha' - AC Stadion Ceske Budejovice 1:0 - " *'LTC Tabor' - SK Pisek 4:1 (2:0, 2:0, 0:1) @ Tabor *LTC Praha 1927 - SK Zbraslav 3:3 *'Teschener EV komb.' - SK Cesky Tesin 3:1 (1:1, 0:0, 2:0) @ Teschen - source: Silesia February 10, 1931 *'DEHG Prag' - AC Sparta Praha 5:2 (0:2, 3:0, 2:0) *SK Olomouc - SK Prerov 1:1 3OT (1:0, 0:0, 0:1, 0:0, 0:0, 0:0) - Hana Championship *'SK Prostejov' - Slovan Ouran 1:0 3OT (0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 1:0) - Hana Championship Games from the "Meisterschaft des Deutschen Hockey-Verbandes" (German Ice Hockey Association Championship) *'DEHG Prag' - Gablonzer EV 4:2 (1:1, 0:0, 3:1) *'DEHG Prag' - EV Riemes 10:3 (3:1, 3:1, 4:1) Table from that date: #Gablonzer EV 3-1 6 27-6 #DEHG Prag 2-0 4 14:5 #Reichenberger EV 2-1 4 13:4 #EV Riemes 0-2 0 3:27 #Blaugelb Reichenb. 0-2 0 0:13 #DSK Teplitz 0-1 0 0:7 February 11, 1931 *'Bohemians' - DEHG komb. 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) February 14, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Olmutzer EV 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) @Ostrava *Troppauer EV komb. - SSK Vitkovice 2:2 (0:1, 0:1, 2:0) @Vitkovice - source: Silesia *SK Prerov - SK Olomouc 1:1 - Hana Championship semifinal - source: Silesia February 15, 1931 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Jagerndorfer EV 5:1 (1:0, 3:0, 1:1) @Jagerndorf February 16, 1931 - source: Silesia *'SK Orlova' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau II 1:0 *'Slezita Slavia Opava' - Sokol Lazy 1:0 *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Ostravska Slavia 6:0 (4:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'SK Olomouc' - SK Prerov 2:1 3OT (0:1, 1:0, 0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 1:0) - Hana Championship *'SK Trinec' - SK Orlova 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - SK Slezita Opava 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Olmutzer EV 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @Jagerndorf *'SK Prostejov' - SK Olomouc 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) @Olomouc - Hana Championship final *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - SK Trinec 5:1 (0:1, 2:0, 3:0) @Ostrava February 17, 1931 *'Eislaufverein Eger' - WSV Marienbad 6:1 (3:0, 1:1, 2:0) @Marienbad February 22, 1931 *'Troppauer EV' - SK Prostejov 7:0 (3:0, 2:0, 2:0) @ Troppau - TEV goals: Wolf (3), Dorasil (2), Stephan, Heinz II - there was originally intended to be a tournament featuring these two teams and Brunner EV, but it was cancelled and this match was played as a friendly March 9, 1931 *'Troppauer EV' - SK Slezita Slavia 19:0 - this was a training match for Troppau in preparation for their championship game against LTC Praha. TEV goals: Dorasil (8), Mattern (4), Steffan (3), Ing. Trovati (2), Lichnovsky, Wolf Results from HCBohemians.cz *HOVS Praha - AFK Bohemians (score unknown - appears this might have been an early round match of the Prague Championship) *'AFK Bohemians' - BZK Praha 8:6 (1:2, 5:2, 2:2) - Bohemians goals: Jiran (5), Zimmermann (2), Moravek (part of Prague Championship? Described as "competitive match") Friendly matches *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - AFK Bohemians 5:2 (2:0, 2:1, 1:1) - Dec.23 *I. CLTK Praha - AFK Bohemians 0:1 - goal: Jiran *'LTC Praha komb.' - AFK Bohemians 13:0 (2:0, 2:0, 9:0) - LTC goals: Tozicka (10), Kucera (2), Sobotka - Dec.25 *DSK Tabor - AFK Bohemians 1:7 (0:3, 0:2, 0:2) - Dec.26 *'DSK Tabor' - AFK Bohemians 2:1 - Dec.26 *LTC Praha 1927 - AFK Bohemians 2:3 (1:1, 0:1, 1:1) - Bohemians goals: Zimmermann (2), Moravek - Jan. 14 *'AFK Bohemians' - CASK Praha 6:0 (1:0, 1:0, 4:0) - Bohemians goals: Jiran (3), Moravek (2), Zimmermann - Feb.7 The Petzoldovy kroniky noted the results of two more matches: Bohemians 6 - Mlada Boleslav 2, Bohemians 5 - Karlinsky team 4. The Bohemians also played two matches on January 1. They lost to Mlada Boleslav 1-0 and 4-2. The second game was played in the evening under artificial light. The Bohemian players played the entire game without substitution. They played their first game on artificial ice against I.CLTK on Feb.14. I.CLTK won 2-1. Contemporary accounts Prager Tagblatt 1-13-31.png|The January 13 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-10-31 (1).png|Part one of the February 10 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-10-31 (2).png|Part two of the February 10 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-17-31.png|The February 17 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-22-31.png|The February 22 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 3-10-31.png|The March 10 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 3-11-31 (1).png|Part one of the March 11 issue of the Tagblatt Prager Tagblatt 3-11-31 (2).png|Part two of the March 11 issue of the Tagblatt. Narodni Politikia 2-21-31.png|The February 21 edition of the Narodni politika. Narodni listy 3-7-31.png|The March 7 edition of the Narodni listy. Silesia 1-16-31.png|The January 16 edition of Silesia. Silesia 1-27-31.png|The January 27 edition of Silesia. Silesia 2-3-31.png|The February 3 edition of Silesia. Silesia 2-5-31.png|The February 5 edition of Silesia. Silesia 2-10-31.png|The February 10 edition of Silesia. Silesia 2-14-31.png|The February 14 edition of Silesia. Silesia 2-16-31 (1).png|The February 16 edition of Silesia (part one). Silesia 2-16-31 (2).png|The February 16 edition of Silesia (part two). Silesia 2-20-31 (1).png|The February 20 edition of Silesia (part one). Silesia 2-20-31 (2).png|The February 20 edition of Silesia (part two). Silesia 2-26-31.png|The February 26 edition of Silesia. Silesia 3-7-31.png|The March 7 edition of Silesia. Silesia 3-9-31 (1).png|The March 9 edition of Silesia (part one). Silesia 3-9-31 (2).png|The March 9 edition of Silesia (part two). Silesia 3-10-31 (1).png|The March 10 edition of Silesia (part one). Silesia 3-10-31 (2).png|The March 10 edition of Silesia (part two). Silesia 3-11-31.png|The March 11 edition of Silesia. Sources *''Prager Tagblatt'' *''HCBohemians.cz'' Category:1930 in ice hockey Category:1931 in ice hockey